Rainfall
by LeeT911
Summary: You'd be amazed at how easy it is to lose yourself in the storm. Come play in the rain with me. shoujoai


Rainfall

_Noir_ fanfiction by LeeT911

- [ ] -

Kirika stood by the open window, watching the rain pour down outside. Her eyes scanned the darkened skies before drifting to the splash of drops on the windowsill. In the distance, lightning flashed, momentarily illuminating the clouds. She had barely counted to two before thunder rocked the world, rattling the window panes.

"That one was nearby."

Mireille's voice touched her ears as the thunder was receding, and a hand came to rest gently on her shoulder. Kirika covered her partner's fingers with her own, but she made no move answer, or close the window. There was some sort of inexplicable power to the experience. A part of her just didn't want to shut out the storm. Granted, it was only a thundershower, and not even a big one at that, but she watched helplessly as drop after drop followed its unerring course to the earth. Tentatively, Kirika stuck her free hand out the window, letting the weather coat it with wetness. The rain was cold, but not uncomfortably so. It was kind of pleasant actually, clearing away the sticky humidity of summer heat.

For a moment, all was silent again, save for the sounds of rain and the constant patter of strikes across the roof. Mireille and Kirika held their breaths as another flash of appeared in the sky. This time, it was a full ten seconds before the distant rumble of thunder reached them.

"The curtains are getting wet." Mireille whispered reluctantly, breaking the mood and bringing them back to reality.

Slowly, Kirika drew her hand inside and sealed up the window, muting the fury outside. With the glass between herself and the storm, nature seemed a lot less menacing all of a sudden. Still, the two of them stood there a while longer, as the storm played itself out. Unconsciously, Kirika brought her wet hand up to her face, breathing in the scent of the rain.

"Did you ever want to play in the rain, Mireille?"

The blonde pulled Kirika closer to her, smiling into her dark hair. "Yes, I used to always want to play in the rain, but no one would ever let me. Mother always told me I would get sick if I did. Then when I came here with Uncle Claude, I remember one time I asked him if I could go out and play while it was raining. Of course he let me. He thought it would cheer me up. So I went out and ran around in the rain, getting completely soaked. I came back after a while, all wet and cold, but Uncle Claude had a fire waiting, and hot cocoa, and I really did feel better, because I could forget everything for a few minutes. And when I finally did come back inside, there was warmth and sweets, and I felt happy for the first time since coming to France, even if I was in bed with pneumonia for a week afterwards."

"I'm sorry I made you sad." Kirika muttered, her eyes never leaving the window.

"It was a long time ago."

"Do you… Do you blame me? For your family?"

"No." Mireille answered immediately, tightening her hold on her partner.

"But you think about it." Kirika whispered at the floor, her hair falling over her eyes.

"I can't help it."

The younger girl lapsed into silence once more, unsure of how to respond. Instead, she closed her eyes, keeping the tears from spilling out. For a few moments, the world stood perfectly still, and there was only the quiet breathing of Mireille behind her, accompanied by the steady drumming of raindrops.

She was acutely aware of the arms draped over her shoulders, and the warm hands reaching for hers. A sigh escaped her lips as a questing hand grasped her cold one, the one that had been wet. Unconsciously, her fingers squeezed Mireille's, looking for more of the warmth. The blonde obliged, pressing the length of their arms together as she nudged Kirika towards the door.

"Come play in the rain with me."

- [ ] -

From their perch on the roof, they watched the drops pelt the street below. Water rained down around them, onto them, soaking their hair and clothes. Kirika shivered lightly from the cold, but Mireille only wrapped herself tighter around the girl. Freeing a hand, the blonde carefully cleared the dark hair from Kirika's eyes, brushing away the damp bangs.

"It's pretty isn't it?"

Kirika nodded silently.

"Even though it's chilly, and we're wet, and I know we're going to be sick after, it's still nice to be out here."

Kirika only nodded again.

"Let's not just stand here and brood." Mireille maneuvered her partner over to a nearby puddle before taking a leap into it, spraying cold water over Kirika's already drenched legs. The Japanese girl gaped at her. Gingerly, Mireille squished her feet in her shoes before splashing Kirika again and running to the other end of the roof, laughing all the way.

Without hesitation, Kirika sprinted after her, having caught onto the game. When Mireille turned back to look for her companion, she was greeted by a gentle shove that sent her sprawling into another puddle.

"That wasn't fair." Undignified, she proceeded to pull Kirika down on top of her and sit her younger partner in the puddle as well.

"Why not?" Kirika asked, pressing close to the blonde, suddenly hungry for the warmth of her body again.

"Because I only splashed you. There was no pushing or shoving involved."

"And who made these rules?"

Mireille was about to answer, but her eyes caught Kirika's, and just as quickly, her reply escaped her. The distance between them closed, bringing their noses only millimeters apart. The blonde shifted closer still, and Kirika's eyes closed themselves.

Water ran in rivulets through her hair and down her face. The wind chilled her through the sopping clothes, but she was kissing Mireille, and that mouth was so very warm. Even without looking, their hands found each other, and Kirika traced up the bare arms until she was clinging to Mireille's shoulders. For their part, Mireille's hands had found their way to Kirika's waist, and they lifted the younger girl into the blonde's lap.

When they finally stopped for air, Kirika buried her face in Mireille's neck, smiling against the smooth skin. She shivered, partly from the cold, but mostly from the sensation of a tongue wrapping itself around her earlobe. Her arms squeezed her partner firmly.

"Don't ever ask me to leave, Mireille."

Gently, Mireille ran a hand through Kirika's dripping hair and kissed her scalp. "I'm not asking you to leave. I like that you're here with me."

Unwilling to leave it at that, the dark-haired girl continued. "Because if I had to give this all up, if I had to just walk away and never come back, I... I don't think I could do that."

The blonde pulled back until they were nose to nose, and they could see each other again. "Thank you." Mireille whispered, hoping that the rain hid her tears. But if it weren't for the tears obscuring her vision, she would have seen that Kirika was crying as well.

Their lips met again as lightning burst from the sky. And as the thunder rolled over them, neither heard, their ears tuned only to the sound of blood rushing through their heads and the beating of their partner's heart. They lay twined in each other's arms, against a backdrop of lightly falling rain, until the sun peeked through the clouds and lit the world once more.

- [ ] -

END


End file.
